


Camp Voltron

by 999ft



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Lowkey getting camp camp vibes but I never watched the show, M/M, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Racism, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Tags May Change, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 04:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/999ft/pseuds/999ft
Summary: Keith is an unlucky gamer boy~
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Summer

Krolia kept calling out Keith's name but no answer could be heard. Krolia pinched the skin between her eyebrows, Keith must've been still playing those silly games. No not must've, he was playing those silly games. Krolia stomped up the stairs as loud as she could, hoping Keith would hear her and come up with another pathetic lie. Through the closed door Krolia could hear Keith's fingers rapidly move across the joystick. She bangs on the door calling out his name. "Keith! Keith! Open this door right now." 

"Shit, sorry I brb." Keith huffs in annoyance, swiveling his chair around. 

Krolia places a hand on her hip. "Where's your suitcase, we're leaving in five minutes." She didn't have the time or patience to argue with Keith, all she need him to do was grab his stuff and get a move on. Even if it meant him leaving important items behind. "And what have I told you about your profanity? One day someone's gonna slap you in the mouth, and and pick your clothes up! How are they not in a suitcase?" 

"Okay okay quit nagging me." Keith growls. He scoops up his clothes which were possibly dirty. He doesn't take the time to at least fold some of his clothes to make room inside of the tiny suitcase. Keith reaches for his controller and that's when Krolia reaches in front of him to stop his movements.

"You're going to socialize with people who are around you age, not play video games. I didn't pay for this trip just for you to feed your addiction." Krolia grabs the controller out of Keith's reach. "This will be with me until you come home."

Keith's jaw drops. "That's not fair, it's not like anyone will talk to me especially once they see you." He spits. 

Krolia rolls her eyes at his statement. It's best not to entertain his rudeness. "Finish packing and take your suitcase and put it in the car." Keith sighs and mumbles a whatever. Krolia finishes grabbing his equipment, she honestly regrets buying him gaming equipment. 

Keith throws his suitcase into the trunk slamming it down. "Keith what have I told you about slamming the trunk-goodness your going to break the glass." Krolia yelps. Keith hops into the car and doesn't say word, but that's fine because Krolia wasn't expecting a sorry."Did you eat something small? Cause I heard you'll are gonna do some fun activities. Like hiking, biking, fishing..." Keith still doesn't say anything, and it stays silent for the whole hour long car ride. 

Once they pull up to the camp Keith visibly shudders at the sight. He slouches in his seat. "I wanna go home." He groans. 

Krolia twists around in her seat. "It won't be that bad, come on. I didn't waste my gas just so you could look around."

"I didn't even wanna come here in the first place." Keith frowns folding his arms. 

"Come on lets goo." Krolia steps out of the car, pulling Keith's suitcase out of the trunk. She nearly bumps into someone as she does so. "Oh shi- Uh I mean sorry about that." The man turns around and looks surprised. It's the most beautifulest man Krolia's ever seen, well ever since Texas. "Hi.." She smiles. She hands out her hand to.....Looking down at a sticker plastered on his chest saying 'hi my name is Kolivan.' "I'm Krolia." 

"Oh, oh it's alright." Kolivan smiles, shaking her hand."Where's the little one?" 

"Stuck in the car, you know how kids are." She stutters. "Let me go get him and have him introduce himself to you." Krolia knocks on the window signaling Keith to get out of the car. 

Keith rolls his eyes and dramatically, but slowly slides out of the car. He screeches at the sun burning right through his eyes, he flips his hoodie over his head and stares at the ground.. "He's kind of a bad apple." Krolia whispers pointing her finger towards him. 

"Don't worry, we'll whip him into shape." 

"What?" Keith head flies up.

Kolivan gives out his hand. "Whats your name?" To which Keith ignores. 

"His name is Keith..." Krolia sighs. 

"Well Keith, you're gonna love it here. I guarantee you that." Kolivan retracts his hand. 

"Pfft yeah sure." Keith says kicking the rocks. 

Krolia purses her lips and smiles awkwardly. "Sorry about that..." 

"No no it's fine, I've seen way worse." Kolivan shrugs. "Well I guess I'll see you in three months...Keith's mother." 

Right Krolia has to leave and come back in three months. "Yeah right." Krolia turns her attention towards Keith and stoops down to his height. "Have a good day, and don't start any fights." Knowing that Keith probably couldn't keep a promise. "If you don't like it within the first week- No two weeks you can call me and I can take you back home. Okay?" 

Keith sighs. "Okay..." he agrees. Finally something they can both agree on. She gives him a peck on the cheek and waves Keith goodbye. 

"Alright Keith, here's your name tag and just take your suitcase down to the gathering." Kolivan points down to somewhere Keith couldn't tell. 

"Where the fuck is that?" He mumbles, but before he can properly ask his question Kolian? Koolaid? Already turned his attention to someone else. Keith huffs and yanks his suitcase down the hill filled with large rocks and sticks. Making his way past the trees and woods, the next thing he sees makes him sick. Human interaction. 

A bunch of kids screaming and running around like animals, squirting water guns, or jump roping. Keith tries to avoid getting ran down or sprayed with water. The chatter makes his ears ring, and the thick scent of sweaty people makes him gag. Keith eventually makes his way through the jungle of children and finds a bench. As he sits on it the wood burns the back of his legs making him yelp. 

Keith curls his fists up into balls. Being at home he felt safe, and now that he's hear he's pretty sure he's gonna die. Probably from a heat stroke. It didn't take long for him to start sweating and he didn't even bother to pack up his sun screen. Just two weeks he gets to go home. "OMG! Is that Keith Kogane I see?" A familiar voice screeches across the distance. 

Keith turns around to see a familiar face. "KEITH! HEY KIETH! IT'S ME!" 

It's Lance. Just when this camp couldn't get even worse. 

Lance nearly trips over and falls, but he manages to stay up. He tries to lean in to hug Keith but Keith shies away. "Come on gimme a hug it's been awhile since we seen each other." Keith uses both his hands to stop Lance from getting any closer. The sweat clinging onto his hair was nearly dripping onto Keith.

"No! You're all gross and sweaty. Hnng Stop!" Keith pushes him off. 

"How come you haven't called me? I thought we were gonna play motherboard 882 together." Lance slouches, pouting.

Keith slaps his hand against the wood shrugging. "Sorry I-I must've forgotten." He lies. Keith rathered be alone and play with actual professionals than noobs who take two years to learn how a controller works. 

"Oof well that's okay because I found some new friends to play motherboard 882 with." Lance leans in to close to Keith, slightly spitting in his face.

"I was never really your friend but okay." Keith mutters under his breathe.

"What was that? OH! Lemme go introduce them to you!" Lance shouted. 

Keith covers his ears. "Dude I'm right next to you, there's no need to shout." 

Lance shakes excitedly. "I'm sorry I'm just soooo excited, okay I'll be right back don't go anywhere!" As if Keith could go anywhere, he could practically be in the middle of nowhere. Keith sets and waits for almost three minutes and it's enough time for the sun to cook him. He needed to find shade immediately. Keith moves from his spot at the bench and searches for some shade. Behind the cabins were some woods, and the only place that had some shade was in the front of the camp. 

Keith doubt anyone would care that's he's missing. Since when did anyone care about what Keith does? Lance comes back not that surprised that Keith left him. "Ugh darn it." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how short the story is, I don't have much time on my hands.


	2. Meet and Greet

Lance comes back not that surprised that Keith left him. "Ugh darn it." Lance sucks on his gums. 

"What happened?" Hunk asks. 

Lance points his hand out at the empty bench. "He left! Who knows where he probably went." 

"Maybe we should go find him." Shiro suggests. "I don't think it's safe for anyone to run off like that without supervision." 

Lance makes a high pitched eh noise. "Yeah but it's hot out here, and they have Popsicle's." 

"Really?" Hunk squeaks. 

"Last one there has to let their Popsicle melt." Lance runs off quickly, and it takes awhile for Hunk to register what he said. "Wait for me!" He yells behind Lance. Shiro stares at the two boys running off into the distance. 

Coran stands up on a stoop of a dead tree lifting the megaphone to his mouth. "Alright campers, let's all come together right here, right now at this gathering and start the ceremony!" Shiro makes a decision to either look for Lance's friend, or just wait and see what happens. Based on the rules, Shiro decides to wait after the ceremony to let an administrator know that someone's missing. 

Keith shoves a couple leaves away from his face, swatting away what could be spiderwebs. Out of his frustrations Keith kicks a rock, sending it flying through the air. "O-Ow!" A random voice in the woods exclaims. 

Keith freezes in his tracks. "What the hell was that?" The sound of crunching through the dead leaves start to get closer to Keith. 

He looks all around him trying to find out where the sound is coming from. A finger poking into his back startles him. Keith gasps turning around. "Excuse me, you could've nearly killed m- Oh?...If it isn't Keith Kogane the worlds biggest pain? I didn't expect you to be out here." The boy speaks, or in this case James speaks. He places his hands on his hips cocking his head. "See you're tryna run away?" 

Keith simply ignores him, every time he has something to say to James it ends up with one of their asses on the ground. "Um hey don't ignore me! I was talking to you!" James sighs sucking his gums. 

Keith finds himself at a sparkling lake. The sound is far more relaxing than listening to a bunch of diseased children screaming like animals. He sits in the warm sand, some of the rocks stabbing him in his behind. He needs an escape plan quick. Maybe he can steal some money and stay at a motel. The outcome of that is highly unlikely though, but anything to get out of this camp will do it.

He can hears James footsteps catching up to him. He huffs heavily, face all red from running. "Jeez you move fast." He breathes. 

Keith rolls his eyes hard. "I can't fucking be alone for 5 seconds." He growls under his breathe. James still heard him anyways. 

He crouches down to sit beside Keith, Keith looks him up and down before scooting a few inches away from him. "You know we both got lucky. I'm not in the same camp site as you. I don't have to see your ugly face anymore." He chuckles. 

Keith doesn't respond to that. He's glad too that he doesn't have to see James _ugly_ face as well. "Well? Do I have to start the conversation?" James huffs. "I don't even know why I'm trying to be nice to you." He mumbles. It ends up making Keith laugh. "What so funny?" James asks folding his arms like a child. 

"You're so stupid." Keith laughs a little harder, making James face twist in more confusion. 

"Oh what? Is it because I said I was trying to be nice? One of us is trying to be the more mature person in our little feud and that's me. So go ahead laugh it up, but you'll see that it's ridiculous for us to continue to hate each other for hmm whatever reason?" James hums. 

Keith stops laughing. "Don't you dare say anything you'll regret." 

"Wow look at you Mr. Edgy. Either way Shiro remembers what happened, and guess what he's here at camp too-" 

"Shut up!" Keith yells cutting James off. "Shut up, shut up, shut up, I swear just shut up." 

James stares at Keith blankly. Keith licks his dry lips getting up from the sandy terrain. "You're so emotional." James groans. 

It's either drowning James right now, or walking away. The best thing Keith can do is walk away, and this time James doesn't attempt to follow and find him. Keith gets closer towards the camp as the sound of screaming gets louder. He kicks his way through the low branches and bushes, peeking around the corner of a cabin. Keith looks side to side as if he's crossing a road. If the administrators are this clueless imagine how much he could get away with. That is until his three weeks are over. 

Someone taps Keith's right shoulder. Keith groans hanging his head down. "Ha ha you caught me, but I wasn't going nowhere I came back- Oh." 

Shiro raises a brow at him. "I was worried about you, I let the administrators know that you were gone so you might wanna come up with a good excuse." 

Keith swallows hard. "I-I uh thanks okay, yeah I'll let them know...Uh I didn't know you were coming to camp." 

"I've always went to camp." Shiro pulls his shirt showing his three prized badges. "For this month, I'm hoping to get two more." 

Keith's mouth forms an 'O'. How could he not know Shiro went to camp, he always thought he avoided him during summer break. "Well I hope you do too." 

"I will." Shiro says with confidence. "You should try earning a badge." 

Keith laughs a little to long and a little to hard. "No, no I wouldn't be able to do that." His voice quiet. 

"Sure you can, we can be partners if you like-Oh actually. I have a partner." Shiro presses his fingers together. 

Keith looks down at the ground a little disappointed. "Oh who?" 

"Curtis, we've been partners for two years now. And I didn't really know you were here until later." 

Curtis was a cool guy and really Keith can only blame himself for running off. Despite his undying love for Shiro at least pretending that he'd like to earn badges, he would get a chance to know Shiro. "Uh, well maybe you can have more then two people in a team?"

"I knew you wouldn't read the guidelines, but sadly nope only two people per team. Unless they're leftovers." 

Keith sighs. "It's fine though really you and Curtis make a great team so..." 

Shiro nods. "I'll see you later, but don't run off again okay?" Keith nods and Shiro waves goodbye. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm incapable of writing a complete sentence.


End file.
